Redneck to Brit Revised
by Zephlien
Summary: New and improved version About a guy from Florida going to Hogwarts, if you hate this type of story don't read it


Disclaimer: I own nothing you see from the Harry Potter books  
Redneck to Brit  
Chapter 1  
Off To See The Brits  
  
----At Michael's House In Florida----  
  
"Michael, Get up! We have a surprise!"  
  
"I'm up, what day is it?" No answer  
  
So Michael, 15-year-old muggle-born male, got up and pulled on an old shirt over his disheveled orange-tinted hair, and tugged up a pair of torn shorts. He glanced at his clock, it was 9:00am. He stepped around his cluttered floor to the door; sticking his head out he called out   
  
"What's up?" Still no answer.  
  
Carefully shutting his door on the mess, he walked to the den and observed his family looking smug.   
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked.   
  
"It's a surprise," his mother replied.  
  
"I'll tell you-" his sister Meghan said.  
  
His mother interrupted, "No, I'll tell him."   
  
"Just tell me!" Michael said getting annoyed.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Michael's mother replied happily.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hogwarts, it's in the UK."  
  
"Who, What, Where, When, and Why?" Michael exclaimed in a shocked voice.  
  
"While you were away at Seminole, I sent Pappy to Hogwarts. Your teachers here feel it would be a better school for you." His mother explained. "So in 3 hours you will be departing from PBIA (Palm Beach International Airport) and headed for London. It has all been arranged."  
  
Michael rolled be blue-gray eyes, shrugged his shoulders, "whatever."  
  
----At Airport In England ----  
  
"The Grangers, and their daughter, Hermione, are supposed to meet you at the gate."   
Michael remembered his mother telling him. "They are a family in a similar situation as ours. In your terms, both sets of parents are muggle born. Professor Balbadorf and Professor Dumbledore thought we would all be more comfortable that way."  
  
As Michael walked down the terminal he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned around as a girl came up to him and asked, "Are you Michael Donner?"  
  
"Yes, are you Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am very pleased to meet you. Welcome to London."  
  
They walked up to her parents and they introduced themselves. After they finished the introductions they headed toward baggage claim to collect his trunk. It was a very quiet walk actually, because Michael was a very withdrawn person who doesn't trust easily.   
  
They got his trunk and headed off. The Grangers tried to give Michael a impromptu tour of London, but because of Michael's reserved manner they soon gave up. When they got to her house Michael was shown to the room he was to use during his stay.   
  
When Michael opened his very full trunk, Herm, as he had nicknamed her, asked in a shocked voice, "How did you fit all that in the trunk?"   
  
He couldn't help but look at her as if she was stupid, "It was magically enlarged, so of course all my stuff would fit."  
  
"But....isn't there an Under-Age Restriction Law, " she questioned.  
  
He told her, "No, not in America because of Voldemort's return."  
  
She was shocked that Michael said You-Know-Who's name. As she left she thought she heard him mutter something that sounded like 'stupid brits'.  
  
----Next Morning In Granger House----  
  
As Michael was waking up he observed his owl fly through his open window. "Good Morning Pappy, brought me a letter?" Pappy hooted yes in reply, So Michael took the letter and Pappy went to his cage.  
  
Dear Michael,  
I hope you are getting settled in all right, it's been the usual around the house Dad's at work right now but he sends his love. I figured you would like Pappy before you got to school, I don't think you should transform because you may get into trouble due to their Ministry's Under-Age Restriction Laws, please send Pappy back with reply to this letter  
Lots of Love,  
Mom  
  
Michael put the letter away in his trunk and headed for the kitchen for breakfast when he heard Pappy hoot indicating she wanted to come. "Fine, come on then," Michael said in an irritated voice as he lets her land on his shoulder and continued toward the kitchen.   
  
"Good Morning, I see your ready to join us" Tom Granger said nicely  
  
"Oh and who's this?" Helen Granger  
  
"My owl, Pappy," Michael replied.  
  
"Michael, go get ready to leave because we need to get your school supplies. We're also going to meet Hermione's friends at 10:00am in front of Gringotts," said Mr. Granger .  
  
'Great just what I need, more brits'.  
-  
---Diagon Ally----  
  
"All right now, Michael you stay with Hermione. Hermione, we will be back to get you in 3 hours?"  
  
"Fine dad, bye."  
  
"So what is this Gringotts place?"   
  
"It's where we'll exchange our muggle money and meet Harry and Ron, look there they are!"  
  
"Where?" questioned Michael.  
  
"There, come on you have to meet them." Hermione said dragging Michael over to meet them.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley and I'm sure you know who Harry is," said Herm.  
  
"No, why should I?"   
  
Everyone gawked at him for a second. As if they thought he was crazy. "I like him all ready!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, ok. You're the dude who almost killed Voldemort right?"  
  
Ron and Harry gaped at him. Then Ron yells, "Say You-Know-Who!"   
  
"Hush Ron, lets go to Flourish and Blotts, then Apothecary, after that Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, ending with Quills and Parchment for the Home" Said Herm.   
  
With that said they headed to Flourish and Blotts for books. When they got in they all went separate ways looking for their books. Michael needed books for Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Divination, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. After Michael got all his books he went in search of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
When they found each other they headed for Apothecary to re-supply their potion ingredients, when they were done they left and headed for Quills and Parchment for the Home to pick up more ink, parchment, and quills.  
  
With all that done they only had two more places to go and they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first, for new robes because the group all outgrew their old robes and needed new ones.   
  
After they left and much whining by the boys they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies while Herm went to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Man I wish I had that," Ron wished.  
  
"So do I, it makes the original I have look outdated," Harry said as he admired the   
Firebolt Edition 2.  
  
"I have one," Michael said nonchalantly  
  
"WHAT?!" They both yelled at they same time attracting some stares.  
  
"I have one," Michael said again nonchalantly.  
  
"Where?" Said Harry.  
  
"Can I ride it?" Said Ron.  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Is it as good as they say?"  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"What position do you play?"  
  
"Herm's house, maybe later, dueling tournament, yes, yes, month ago, beater," Michael answers in chronological order.  
  
"Michael we have to go now!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Got to go. Bye." Michael said as he left them still gawking.  
Author's Notes - Please review, flames are welcomed. Please do not ask more than once when the next chapter will be out. I, myself, haven't a clue which direction this story is going. I'm just writing as I please. If you have ideas please e-mail me @ zephlien@bellsouth.net. 


End file.
